Episode 21 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 21 is titled "The Revenge Begins! The Freeza Force's Malice Strikes Gohan!". Summary As Freeza and his army are landing on Earth and leaving the space ship, Tenshinhan tells everyone that it was too dangerous for Chaoz. Gohan replies by saying Goten and Trunks weren't brought along is because they would've done something reckless. Klilyn is expecting to see Boo, but Gohan says that he is asleep and it will be difficult to wake him up. Kame-Sennin tells everyone that he has possession of Senzu and asks Gohan if he has been keeping up with training, Gohan states that he has not but he can probably still go Super Saiyan. All of a sudden, Jaco and Bulma arrive in Jaco's ship. Bulma feels that she's safe being around them and forces Jaco to fight along with everyone. Freeza recognizes Jaco and Piccolo first, then Klilyn. Bulma smack talks Freeza and claims that Gohan can beat him. Gohan tells her that he could beat his soldiers but not Freeza himself. Bulma pleads Freeza for more time for Gokou's arrival. Freeza agrees to give him more time but only ten seconds for him to show. After ten seconds have passed, Sorbet orders Freeza's army to fight the Dragon Team. Sorbet is sure that the army could hurt the Dragon Team, but Freeza does not think so. Freeza is watching the Dragon Team fight against his soldiers when he eyes Gohan and starts to recognize him. Freeza says that Gohan has become like Goku and he could wipe out his army in an instant if he so pleased, though he is disgusted. Freeza flicks Sorbet for giving orders that is not helpful for the soldiers. Klilyn is isolating himself form battle because he doubts his power. Freeza offers his soldiers a planet of their choosing if they killed Klilyn. Freeza's soldiers rush to Klilyn to try to kill him. Gohan, Piccolo, and Tenshinhan try to help Klilyn but there are too many soldiers for them to get to him. On Beerus's planet, Vegeta and Gokou are sparring with each other when Whis ceases their session. Whis says that there is no point of Gokou and Vegeta just throwing blows at each other when the could've done it anywhere else. Beerus wants to fight Gokou or Vegeta (did not specify), but Gokou says that Beerus is still immensely stronger than they are. Beerus orders Whis to send Gokou and Vegeta to "that place" so they can get stronger, and Beerus could have peace. Back on Earth, Klilyn is getting bullied by some of Freeza's soldiers. When he gets attacked, Klilyn is surprised to see his movements even though, pointed out by Kame-Sennin, that he's seen battles against Cell, Majin-Boo, and Beerus. Klilyn gets more confident in his fighting skills and engages in using a spiral energy attack. Kame-Sennin fires a Kamehameha at his soldiers, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, and Gohan follow against theirs. Shisami is then ordered by Sorbet to kill every single one of them. Gohan takes on the challenge of Shisami. Shisami charges Gohan even though he is firing the Gekiretsu Madan at him. Gohan gets caught himself in a Bear Hug from Shisami. Gohan is not struggling at all and tells Shisami that he wants people like him to be away from the Earth while he raises his daughter. When Gohan is about to attack Shisami, Tagoma fires a Kikouha and it goes through Shisami and Gohan. Shisami is dead but Gohan has received a hole in his chest and his heart stops beating. Piccolo restarts Gohan's heart by using a Kiai and Klilyn gave Gohan a Senzu to full recover. Sorbet notices that Tagoma's personality has changed because he is being rude to him. Tagoma is glad that Sorbet has chosen him to be Freeza's training partner. Tagoma would get beaten by Freeza until the point of death. Tagoma would use the regeneration machine to recover so he would not die and Freeza could beat him more without killing him. This routine has gotten Freeza and Tagoma stronger in the four-month span. Tagoma is offered by Freeza commander of his army and a planet of his choosing if he killed the the Dragon Team. Sorbet scans Tagoma and says the he has surpassed the Ginew Special Corps. but has gone even beyond them. When Tagoma raised his energy, Trunks and Goten sense his power and goes to see what it is. In Jaco's ship, Ginew is seen popping out of it. Characters in Order of Appearance Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Golden Freeza Arc Episodes